


After the Olive Branch

by Deenerann



Series: Condomless in the Creek [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Condomless in the Creek, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: After David's Olive Branch, the boys take it to the back room.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215





	After the Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the the condomless in the creek collaborative series. Each part is an alternate take on a time that David and Patrick discuss their condom usage, or lack thereof.

The music died out and David collapsed face-first onto Patrick’s lap, his chest heaving as he giggled into the softness of Patrick’s shirt.

“So, how was that? Was that a good olive branch? Are we back?” he gasped between shaky, deep breaths, turning his head to glance up at Patrick.

Patrick studied him, his eyes huge as a massive grin overtook his face.

“Holy shit, David. You just _danced_ for me? And sang?!”

“Lip sync’d, actually. Let’s not get crazy.”

Patrick threw his hands up in the air again, laughing, then dropped them to run his fingers through David’s hair, kneading gently at his scalp.

David gasped for an entirely different reason, pushing into the touch and whimpering.

God, that felt _so_ good. It had been so long since Patrick had done that. The frustrated squeeze earlier in the day didn’t count. Patrick hadn’t touched him with any kind of tenderness in a week, and that was completely unacceptable!

An entire week!

A week was forever, really. Especially when David had gone four months with Patrick practically in his back pocket—little caresses while they worked, sweet and then progressively filthier kisses in the back room. Sex whenever they had privacy. If they couldn’t get any alone time for longer than a couple days, they eventually just found somewhere private enough to manage a quick and dirty blow job or some desperate hand jobs.

David had gotten extremely used to touching Patrick… and of Patrick touching him. It grounded him when his anxieties threatened to consume him, which was pretty much all the time. Patrick’s touch made everything okay.

Basically, a week without it had been an anxious nightmare, and David was more than ready for it to be over.

He pulled back slightly and stared up at Patrick, repeating his question. “Was that good? Are we _back_?”

“Baby, we couldn’t be _more_ back. I can’t believe you danced! It was incredible watching you do that for me.”

David pulled a face. “Um. I’m sure it was… _incredible_. I’m just not sure how you stayed attracted to me through so much… incredibleness.”

Patrick laughed. “Never even a question.”

“Well, clearly a week without sex has ruined your judgment.” He paused, then winced. “You… you _did_ go a week without sex, right?”

Patrick’s eyes went round. “David! Of course! Did you?”

“Yes!” David yelled, momentarily offended at the question. As if David would let anyone else touch him when Patrick existed in the world.

Patrick visibly relaxed and David forgot to be offended anymore. He scooched forward and nudged Patrick’s legs apart, settling in between them with a hand on each thigh. It was an odd sensation having Patrick just a little bit taller than him—David on his knees and Patrick seated in a chair—but he liked it. He was so used to being the taller one, the longer one, the one who constantly leaned into Patrick’s space… the more dominant one in bed.

An entire week with no touch made him want to switch things up, even if it was for just the night. It made him want to offer Patrick a whole host of olive branches. It made him want to let down some walls and be brave.

He wanted to fuck Patrick's brains out, pretty much immediately.

He leaned forward and tilted his head up, his gaze never leaving Patrick’s.

Patrick’s breath hitched and his eyes went dark, the smile dropping off his lips. David barely had a moment to react before Patrick’s mouth was on his, his tongue hot and perfect, tangling with David’s.

David moaned, looping his arms up and around Patrick’s shoulders. God, he could write poetry about those shoulders.

He actually _had_.

He really hoped Patrick never got ahold of his journals so he didn't have to explain them.

Patrick’s arms curled around David’s waist and he hoisted him up and closer, grinding himself against David’s hip.

David gasped into Patrick’s mouth. “Fuck, Patrick.”

“Mmm, sounds like a very good idea.”

“We’re in front of the windows. Maybe we should move this into the back?”

“Wait. Do you want to do this _here_? In the store?”

“Do you really want to run the risk of Ray walking in on us during our first time together after a week apart? There’s a good chance we’re going to be loud.”

“This is a very good point. Let’s take this to the back.”

David grinned against Patrick’s mouth. “Patrick Brewer! You’re breaking your _no sex in the store_ rule without any argument?”

“David, I haven’t been with you in a week. I’d be okay with having sex on main street if it means I get to see you naked again.”

“Yeah, well I’m gonna need more privacy than that, honey. Roland watching us would be a real boner killer.” Patrick giggled, and David kissed him hard one more time before dragging himself up Patrick’s body to a standing position and holding out his hand. “C’mon, let’s go get naked.”

“Fuck, yes,” Patrick breathed, grabbing his hand and letting David pull him up.

David laughed, delighted. Patrick rarely swore outside of sex, so the fact he did it now meant he must be _really_ worked up.

David crowded up against him and kissed him hard, pushing him toward the back room.

“No offense, honey, but I’m gonna need you to move a little faster. I’m sweating to death under this sweater.”

“Well, let’s get you out of it, then,” Patrick purred. “Move your fucking ass, David. I want my hands on it.”

David let out a little whimper, melting where he stood. Honestly, there was a good possibility he might come in his pants just from listening to Patrick curse in that low, rough voice.

It _had_ been a whole week!

“Baby, you say the _nicest_ things.”

Patrick grinned and yanked David forward, propelling them both through the curtain and into the back room.

David spun around and pushed Patrick up against the wall, grinding against him, his lips trailing down Patrick’s neck. “Take off _your_ fucking clothes, Patrick.”

Patrick whimpered and raised his shaky hands to the buttons of his shirt, only managing to get three buttons undone before David batted his hands away and took over.

“Too slow. Need to touch your skin.”

“Yeah, okay,” Patrick breathed. “No complaints there.”

He tugged at the hem of David’s sweater and David finished unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt, shoving it off his shoulders before he stepped back and let Patrick pull both the leather sweater and his tee shirt off. He kissed David softly and ducked away, gently folding David’s clothes and setting them on a box before returning to where David stood.

 _God_.

He just kept getting sexier.

“I missed you,” David whispered, his hands scrabbling at the button of Patrick’s pants.

“I missed you, too,” Patrick gasped, returning the favor and doing his best to work around the fastenings of David’s complicated pants. “I’m not sure I missed these pants, though.”

“Patrick! Sacrilege!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I love your pants, David. I love your sweaters, too. But, I love what’s under them even more.”

“Mr. Brewer! How positively scandalous!” David grinned, preening. He shoved Patrick’s pants down and ran his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Patrick shivered and buried his head against David’s shoulder.

“God, baby. Your touch feels good,” Patrick groaned.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, earlier.”

“Mmm… what were you thinking?” Patrick asked, running he tongue across David’s collarbone, gently biting at his shoulder.

David shivered. “ _Fuck_. You feel so good.”

“Mmm, so do you, but what were you thinking, David?” Another gentle bite.

David’s head fell to the side as he gasped, giving Patrick more room. “It’s not that sexy.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Patrick sucked a mark into David’s shoulder, then gently flicked his tongue over the forming bruise.

David groaned and shivered again. “I just missed your touch so much this week. You keep me grounded—less anxious. You make me feel okay in my skin.”

 _Loved_ , David thought, but didn’t voice. _You make me feel loved_.

Patrick must have sensed it, though, because he looked up at David with those big, earnest eyes and bit his lip, his smile fond.

“You make me feel okay in my skin too, David.” He leaned up and kissed him softly, almost chastely, on the mouth. “You make me feel perfect.”

David sighed and reached up to cup the back of Patrick’s head, pulling him forward and deepening the kiss. Patrick moaned into it and David let himself sink into the feeling of Patrick surrounding him.

Patrick pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow, his expression devilish. “You’re wrong, though.”

David couldn’t control his own eyebrows. He felt them crawl across his forehead. “What am I wrong about?”

“That was _very_ sexy.”

David huffed out a laugh, relieved. “My pathetic need for you to quell my anxiety is sexy?”

“You have no idea,” Patrick breathed, kissing him again. “I love making you feel safe, David. I think it might be a little bit of a kink. To know I can do something for you that no one else has. It makes me feel special.”

“You _are_ special, Patrick. You’re the most important person in my life. I didn’t know how much until last week, and I was so scared,” he paused and cleared his throat, blinking back the tears. “I was so scared I lost you.”

“You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere.” Patrick kissed him softly and ran a thumb under David’s eye. “I was scared, too. I thought I fucked this up and lost the one person who made me feel right.”

David shook his head and couldn’t control a tear that slipped out from one of his eyes. “Never.” He coughed and tried to laugh, raising an eyebrow. “So, tell me more about this kink of yours.”

Patrick laughed, the sound so bright it chased away some of the heavier emotions weighing David down. “Oh, I have lots of kinks, David.”

“Mmm… care to share?”

“I’d rather show you,” Patrick purred, biting at David’s shoulder again.

“Fuck. Couch. Your ass. Now.”

Patrick laughed against his skin and then pushed David, propelling him backward. The arm of the couch caught him behind his knees, and David fell backward. Ungracefully. Like a hobbled pelican.

Patrick didn’t seem to mind. He stared down at David like he was a feast he planned on spending a lot of time on, and David was so, so ready to offer himself up as an all-you-can-eat buffet. He held out his hands and made a grabby motion with his fingers. “C’mere.”

Patrick groaned and rooted around in the small bureau they had next to the couch. His eyebrows drew together and he froze. “Fuck,” he whispered.

David’s stomach sank at the tone. “What? What’s wrong?”

Patrick looked over at him, his eyes stormy. “We’re out of condoms.”

“What?! How? We never have sex in here.”

“Not anymore, but that first week we were kind-of busy everywhere. I mean, it really just took Stevie walking in on us that one time for me to make the rule. I-I guess I didn’t think to replace all the ones we used here. Fuck!”

“Do you have one in your wallet?”

“David, we’ve been broken up for a week. I took out anything that reminded me of you so I didn’t break down sobbing in the supermarket while I was trying to buy beer. I mean, I did my best to hold on to a thread of dignity, at least. Do you have one in yours?”

David shook his head. “No. I don’t even have my wallet today. Skirted pants,” he offered, lamely.

“Not even in your overnight bag? You’re _always_ prepared.”

David shook his head. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up for how today would play out.”

“Fuck,” Patrick groaned again, and David’s traitorous cock perked up at all the unexpected profanity coming out of Patrick tonight.

David stared at him and considered. Patrick was _everything_ to him, he hadn’t exaggerated about that. He never wanted anyone else. He hadn’t been with anyone else since they got together. They’d both gotten tested at the beginning of their relationship because he really hated blow jobs with condoms, so… why not just go without one during sex?

It would show Patrick just how committed David was, without him having to say the words. He felt it, he _did_ … he was so, so committed, but the thought of saying any of that out loud made him want to crawl out of his skin. What he’d already managed to admit tonight was hard enough.

But, sex without condoms would take their relationship to a different level.

A level David was definitely ready for.

It would be a hell of an olive branch, to say the least.

He really hoped Patrick might be ready for that step, too.

There was only one way to find out.

“Umm… what if… what if we didn’t use one?” he whispered.

Patrick’s gaze snapped to his, his mouth dropping open slightly. “W-What?”

“I want you to fuck me bare, Patrick.”

Patrick’s eyes flashed hot and he gulped. “Are you sure?”

David nodded, swallowing heavily. “I’m so, so sure.”

Patrick stood still, his eyes so wide that David worried maybe he miscalculated. “Um, I mean… if you don’t want tha—“

Patrick was on top of him, his weight pressing down on David before he could even finish the sentence.

“If I don’t _want_?” Patrick asked, his small laugh somehow incredulous. “Are you fucking kidding? David, the idea of being inside you with no barriers....” He paused and made a noise David was not ever going to be able to forget for the rest of his life. “Oh my _god_ , David.”

“That good, huh?”

“You have no fucking idea.”

“So many profanities tonight, Mr. Brewer. Some would say you might be a little hot under the collar.”

“Some would be correct.”

“So, what are you going to do about it? Are you just gonna lay here and wax poetic, or are you going to show me just how dirty you are under those boring little button-ups?”

“David?” Patrick asked, rolling his hips slightly, his voice sickly sweet.

“Yes?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

David gasped, then laughed. The words were spoken in a dark, intense voice, but with still enough of a teasing lilt for David to know Patrick didn’t really mean it.

“But, you like it when I’m vocal, Patrick,” he teased right back.

“I _love_ it when you’re vocal, David.”

“Too bad Ray seems to like it, too.”

“Okay, now you really need to shut up, or I’m going to lose my erection.”

David rolled his hips. “ _Are_ you though? Seems unlikely.”

Patrick laughed against David’s neck. “Are you _sure_ sure, David?” His voice was hoarse—a little hesitant, but very hopeful.

The hopeful note shot a surge of longing through David’s blood. Clearly, Patrick had been wanting this a while.

“Yes, I’m sure. Why do I feel like you’ve thought about this before, though?”

Patrick snorted and rolled his hips again. “David, I lov—I mean, I—uh, h-how could I not have thought about it? I want to be as close to you as possible, pretty much all the time.”

David’s heart lurched to a stop at Patrick’s cut-off, sort-of admission. Did he really almost say what it sounded like he was going to say? David should be panicking, but he wasn’t… not exactly. His heart rate was out of control, yes, and his breathing was choppy, but he wasn’t freaking out.

He felt… happy.

Patrick hadn’t said... _that_... but he almost did.

He _almost_ did.

And fuck it, after something as unbelievable as that, David was going to do his best to give Patrick the most mind-blowing, condom-free olive branch of his life. Patrick was never going to forget tonight.

He was never going to want anyone else, not if David could help it… because he was one-hundred-percent certain _he’d_ never want anyone but Patrick.

“Patrick?” he purred.

“Hmm?” Patrick answered, kissing up David’s neck and dragging his teeth across his ear.

David shivered. “Please fuck me raw, right now. I need your cock.”

“OhmyGOD,” Patrick breathed, his hips surging forward and pinning David to the couch. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Mmm, that’s my line.”

Patrick groaned. “Hardly. There’s no one as hot as you, David Rose.”

“Prove it,” David whispered, unable to help himself. It was Patrick’s olive branch, sure, but he was only human.

“Oh, I’m gonna prove it,” Patrick growled, nipping at David’s jaw and working his way down David’s body, all lips and tongue and teeth.

By the time Patrick grabbed David’s legs and draped them over his shoulders, David had lost the ability to form coherent words. He didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. Patrick grinned down at him, kissed David’s ankle, and dove in.

David arched off the couch and let out a loud moan.

Fuck!

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Patrick was doing something… well, his tongue was definitely far more talented than David realized. How had they never done this before? How were they even doing this now? How did Patrick know how? He must have been looking up tutorials… making lists… spreadsheets…something! Because… _oh my fucking GOD_.

“Fuck! Patrick! Ohmygod,” David’s vocabulary had been reduced to a stream of consciousness. “Oh god, baby. Fuck! That’s it, work me open for your cock. Your fucking gorgeous, sloppy, perfect mouth. Oh Jesus! Yeah, like that. Don’t stop doing that.”

He whined and threw his arm across his eyes. If he looked down at Patrick right now he’d come before they even started. He was so close already.

Patrick moaned, the sound reverberating across David’s ass and up his spine.

He arched up off the couch again and mewled. “Lube. Patrick. Now. I need you in me, right now.”

Patrick’s voice was wrecked. “Are you sure? I haven’t really gotten you ready.”

“Yes you fucking have,” David breathed. “We’re going to talk later about how much you’ve been holding out on me with that tongue, but right now I need your dick.”

“Okay, okay,” Patrick breathed. David heard the click of the cap on the bottle of organic lube they kept in the back for when they _almost_ broke the rules, and then Patrick was right there, pressing against him.

He felt huge and hot, and the _moment_ felt huge and hot, so David let his arm drop away from his eyes. He stared up at Patrick, their gazes locked, chests heaving. “Do it,” he ordered, and Patrick pushed forward, breaking through the last of their defenses.

It was perfect. Glorious.

David was going to die with Patrick’s cock fully seated in him, hard and huge and perfect… and what a way to go it would be.

“Oh, Jesus,” Patrick choked out. “David!”

“I know, I know,” David whispered, grabbing weakly at Patrick’s back. “ _Move_. Fuck me. Make me feel every inch of your perfect cock.”

“Jesus,” Patrick groaned again, but he began to move.

It was different. David hadn’t expected it to be so different, but it was. All the times they’d done this before and it had never felt like this. It was hotter for one—scorching hot—David burning up from the inside out. Patrick felt _huge_ , thicker somehow—dragging and rubbing inside David in way that the gentle glide of a condom didn't. It felt amazing. He wasn’t going to survive this.

Patrick didn’t seem to be faring much better. His eyes were scrunched shut, his mouth dropped open, slack, as his breath exploded in heaving gasps. David could feel the heat of it on his chest, and it only ramped up the race to his inevitable death by orgasm.

“Honey… fuck. You feel… I’m not going to last,” David choked out. “I’m so sorry, but there’s no way. I’m too close. You’re so fucking....”

Patrick’s eyes flew open, pupils fully dilated, irises black. “I’m so fucking what?” he gasped, his voice barely a whisper.

“You’re so _big_ ,” David managed, his voice weak. It sounded like a cheesy line straight out of a porno, but remarkably, Patrick didn’t seem to mind.

He growled, loud and deep, and hitched David’s legs higher on his shoulder, pulling his hips off the couch, then thrust in deep. The slight difference in position changed the angle of Patrick’s cock, slamming it against David’s prostate, lighting up his nerves like a Christmas tree.

He screamed. He couldn’t help it. They probably heard him all the way over at Café Tropical.

He didn’t fucking care.

Patrick made a noise that David felt in the base of his spine, and then he slammed forward again.

David’s scream was louder this time—his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. He couldn’t stop it if he tried.

He didn’t want to try.

His feet kicked weakly at Patrick’s back as he arched off the couch, trying to both push him away and pull him closer. The sensation was too much and not enough and he never wanted it to end.

It _needed_ to end or he was going to die.

“Jesus, David, you feel so….” Patrick muttered, unable to finish the sentence, his forehead scrunching like he was deep in concentration as his eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a groan that rivaled David’s scream in volume.

David had never let anyone come inside him before. He’d always insisted on condoms… that was a hard and fast rule for him, his entire life, and no matter how much sex he had, he never broke it. Not until Patrick. Not until tonight.

Now that he’d experienced the heat and feel of Patrick pulsing deep inside him as he squeezed around him… well, he was pretty sure that rule was getting thrown out the window.

Nothing had ever felt more right in his life.

Patrick’s arms gave out and he collapsed on top of David, knocking the wind out of him for a second. David let his legs fall off Patrick’s shoulders, sliding down until he wrapped them around his lower back, his arms taking their place, his hands rubbing at Patrick’s shoulders. He squeezed him tight and peppered his face and neck with kisses, whispering how perfect he was, how amazing that had been, how much he’d missed him, how much he loved… fucking him.

Patrick weakly kissed David’s chest and let out a ghost of a laugh, his hand barely stroking David’s side… like he hardly had the strength to move it.

“David?” he whispered.

“Yes, honey?”

“That olive branch was even better than the dancing.”

David started laughing, his body shaking underneath Patrick’s. He was just so fucking happy.

After a while, Patrick joined in, and they just laid there, naked and spent and delirious with happiness in the darkened back room of their store.

It was perfect.


End file.
